1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an insulator, a stator assembly, a rotating electrical machine, and a connection board.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. 2008/099659 describes a structure including an insulator around which a coil wire is wound and which is formed as a combination of two resin insulation components. Each resin insulation component includes a long side portion that faces a side surface of a tooth of a laminated core and short side portions that face both end surfaces of the laminated core.
From the viewpoint of improving productivity, for example, there has been a demand for automation of a process of winding coil wires around insulators. In the structure described in International Publication No. 2008/099659, for example, automation of winding process is not taken into consideration.